The 5th Alphabet of Fluff
by xxmentalistxxspooks
Summary: Thank you to my wonderful writing partener for the last Alphabet. Heres the next one folks!
1. A is for Accidental

**hey folks! I thought I would give you all some time to recover from the last INCREDIBLE alphabet (thanks pepper, much love!) This is of course the first of 26 and I hope they are enjoyable (p.s theres a challenge at the end- so read on!) **

**Disclaimer: "I tried to do the right thing, ended up with nothing good, I blame BRUNO HELLER" (_if you know some of these lyrics then you are in good stead for my challenge!) _**

**A is for Accidental**

"Jane?" Lisbon's voice floated across to his sleeping form on the couch "Jane?" she reached him and shook his shoulders

"Hmmm?" his eyes opened sleepily and stared into the emerald orbs before him "Oh Lisbon" he yawned "What have I done?"

"Shall I go and get the book?" She asked sarcastically and he chuckled. Lisbon shoved his legs across and perched on the end of the couch. Kicking off her shoes, she wound her legs underneath her and leant into the corner and felt the comforting feel of leather engulf her, calling her to sleep

"Seriously?" Jane's voice brought her back to reality "Did you just come to sleep on my couch" she raised an eyebrow "Not that I mind of course" he added hastily. Because he didn't, he most _certainly _didn't. "I was just curious"

"Well you were on the right lines earlier" Lisbon decided to make the most of the limited time she had on his couch

"I've done something?" she just looked at him and he laughed "Course, sorry- I've always done something." Jane sat up properly and looked into her eyes "Something more annoying than usual? No, it's… not as bad as normal? Something, recent… probably today or you'd have come sooner. Something I should realise quickly, something precious to you, important to the day, you need it… so, coffee?" he smacked his forehead in understanding "you're stressed because I knocked the remaining coffee down the sink?"

Lisbon nodded and then laughed at the silliness of it, turning her face away and making to get up

"Hang on Miss Lisbon" Jane pulled her back down "I haven't apologised yet"

"Jane, you never apologise" she looked down at her hands which he hadn't realised he was still holding on to. Not that he let go, of course.

"Well, change is gonna come" she looked up expectantly "I am now officially apologising for every single thing I have done which has annoyed you, is annoying you and ever will annoy you" he lifted her hand and kissed it

"Apart from today" she whispered and he frowned in confusion "I shouldn't be annoyed at you for something accidental"

A smile spilled across his features "I know that you know I know how important coffee is to you. I wouldn't do that on purpose" she joined him in his smiles "I've tried everything to not be a nuisance Lisbon"

"I know Patrick, I know" he brushed some hair out of her face

"Then prove you forgive me" Lisbon looked up, frowning in confusion "Just smile" he prompted

"Sure" and she smiled that beautiful smile before giggling and falling into his side. He wrapped an arm around her waist and joined her laughter. When they had calmed down a bit, she looked at her watch, "I should go"

"Or, you could stay here"

"I could, but it might be a bit…"

"Presumptuous?"

"Precisely" she still hadn't moved, both hypnotised by the other's eyes "Ask me to stay" she whispered

"Teresa Lisbon," his arm found her shoulders "Stay."

"I said ask, that was an order"

"Who cares. It's been a horrible week Lisbon." He noticed she didn't move and understood. That blasted wall between them was stopping her from letting go "Teresa, you can cry if you want"

She shook her head "just, please don't let me go"

And he didn't, and they both slept better than they had done in a very, very long time.

* * *

><p><strong>So, first I hope you guys enjoyed this one :) Please do review and let me know your ideas for letters since I haven't planned ANYTHING and have NO idea WHATSOEVER! which leads nicely onto my challenge...<strong>

**This was 'accidental' because I happend to be listening to Olly Murs' song and thought it'd be appropriate. So, I have actually stuck in a few more song titles in this fic, including some lyrics from one of his songs in the disclaimer. I have no idea if you americans know who Olly Murs is or not, but I did it anyway :P let me know when you know!**


	2. B is for Broken

**Thak you for your kind reviews everybody! I really liked the last chapter so I just hope this one lives up to it :P **

**Disclaimer: if I had three wishes: 1. another dog 2. someone smart to do my maths GCSE 3. I WOULD OWN THE MENTALIST AND ALL IT'S RIGHTS!**

**B is for Broken**

Jane stood in the doorway of the old barn and looked out across the fields. No-one had expected the case to end like this, not even him. That poor girl had died as a result of one of her father's made drunken rages. No child should die the way she did, and so young as well.

He watched as the rain started to fall on the figure stood in the middle of the field, leaning against an oak tree for support. It had been tough on Lisbon; she knew what it was like to live life with an alcoholic, abusive father. Jane didn't want to disturb her peace but as she melted to the ground he found his legs had other ideas. When he reached her, she was sat with her head in her arms, knees curled up towards her; leaning her back against the tree.

"Lisbon?" Jane sat next to her "Look at me, please?" he asked softly. She lifted her face to him and his heart broke at the pain written on her face

"This could have been stopped Jane" She whispered so quietly he had to move closer to hear her "It _should _have been stopped" He chest rose heavily as she held in the tears

"But we didn't know it was happening to her. People get saved from these situations every day. Lisbon you cannot blame yourself" He stroked her cheek, wiping away some of the tears

"I know." She ran a hand through her hair "But I know how she felt, I know how horrible and frightening and damaging that was for her" she frowned and swallowed hard

Jane closed his eyes and sighed. He hadn't thought about how much it must have affected Lisbon. Here he was, telling everyone he couldn't move on because he was too broken, and yet here was a woman who moved on from her past and lived everyday as if nothing had ever happened. Sure, their situations had been different but they were both still hurting. And they both knew that they only had each other to rely on fully, to depend on and to understand.

"Lisbon" Jane touched her hair lightly "Teresa" she leant into him and allowed the fresh tears to soak him as the rain fell down around them

"I'm sorry Jane" she mumbled into his chest

"You don't have to be" he continued to stroke her hair gently "You're always so strong my darling, always leading us and putting us right. Helping whenever anyone needs it no matter what the consequences are. But you're broken." He kissed the top of her head "Just like me"

She sniffed as her tears began to run dry "I do try, so hard"

"I know you do, you wonderful, brave, beautiful woman" he lifted her chin with his index finger "and I want you to know that I am always here for you. Whenever you find your strength failing, I'm here"

"Thank you Jane" He wiped the remaining tears from her eyes "And I know you like being independent but should you ever change how you feel; I want you to come to me if you want to talk or anything"

He smiled "Then you'd better be ready my dear. I am prepared to come to you for any small and possibly insignificant problem I have"

She smiled "No problem is insignificant if it's an actual problem Jane"

"What a fabulous point my dear" he kissed her forehead and she settled back into his embrace. They sat there for a while; sheltered from the rain by the tree they were leaning against. And from then their friendship just grew and grew and grew.

* * *

><p><strong>fairly short, but that is the point of these :) I hope this was ok, it was meant to get so sad! Hopefully there was enough fluff at the end of this particluar tunnel ;)<strong>

**Please let me know your thoughts and any words you can think of- it'd be appreciated :D**

**xxx**


	3. C is for Confessions

**i am really really really sorry for the delay- mega busy right now! Which is why this is so short (hope its ok though) **

**C is for confessions**

"Lisbon?" Jane stormed into her office and she looked up for the paperwork that almost hid her from view

"Patrick Jane I do not have time for you right now" Lisbon went back to whatever she was doing

"Pretty please with a cherry on top?" he leaned his arms on the stack of files and peered down into her emerald eyes.

She sighed in defeat "Quick." Lisbon leant back into her chair and folded her arms across her stomach

"Sure." Jane came round the other side of her desk and made some room to perch himself on it, "first question- have you seen Wainwright this morning?"

"No, why"

"Don't worry. Are you purposefully avoiding Rigsby because you actually know what is going on with Sarah and don't want to have to get involved?" She hesitated, "Yes or no answers Lisbon, you said you wanted this done quickly"

"Fine, yes I am"

"Good" he grinned "Me too. Next, would you be happy if I admitted to agent Darcy and no-one else that He is still alive"

"Most certainly"

"Yes or no, Lisbon- I'm making this easy for you"

"Yes" she rolled her eyes at him

"Ok, this is tough so be prepared" he paused for dramatic effect "Are you aware that Wainwright likes you? And I mean _really _likes you"

Her eyes widened and he saw the shock, surprised and what he expected was anger inside them "No." she shook her head in disbelief "but, are you sur…"

"No, no, no Lisbon- I ask the questions. Did you use up all the remaining coffee this morning?"

"Yes" she looked down as if this was a terrible crime

"Ah well, not like I would have drank it. Last one, do you love me?"

"Yes but it's like…" she stopped and stared at him "Tell me I didn't just say that" she pleaded

"Oh but you did my dear" He jumped up gleefully and beamed at her "If it makes it any better I love you too"

"Wait, what?"

"Oh come off it, like you didn't know" Jane smirked at the look on her face

"But… I mean… what?" she ran a hand through her hair in confusion

"Look at it this way- now Wainwright can't get his dirty little mits on you"

"You think he want's that?"

"I _know _he does. And now, I can hurt him. Really hurt him"

"So is that the only reason you're admitting this now? To hurt Wainwright?" The shock was wearing off and they were back to banter

"Amongst other reasons" he came closer

"Like what?" she breathed

"This" and he kissed her.

* * *

><p><strong>Totally would never happen I know :P Let me know what you thought pleeeeaaasee!<strong>

**xx**


	4. D is for Dynamite

**HEY EVERYONE! I'm sorry for the last short one, I had a stressful weekend if you hadn't guessed :/ So, I would like to offically apologise for that and for not getting anything written in two of those days... and for C which was WAY more sad than I had intended :P thank you soooo much for your reviews, they are just so lovely and wonderful- makes me write more**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the mentalist or any of its characters. I don't even own the ridiculously funny disclaimer I was going to put here. Life's like that kids. Get used to it- there is no such thing as happy endings. **

**D is for dynamite**

He always knew she was strong and stubborn, ever since he had first seen her. Jane had seen the way her jaw line was firm and certain and thought it would be so simple to understand her. How wrong he was- there was nothing as simple about Lisbon as just 'stubborn'; that woman was dynamite.

Jane smiled to himself as he remembered how she had flown at Wainwright that one morning after he had suggested she would be better getting rid of Jane. Obviously if it had been anyone else she would have used much more colourful language to express her strong views- everyone else knew it was not a good idea to even slyly hint Jane leaving. Wainwright however, clearly hadn't been warned about the explosive side to his Lisbon.

Ever since they had become 'official' (as Grace called it) Lisbon was more forward in her protectiveness of Jane, just as he was with her. Most called it sweet, others creepy- and some just grunted in acknowledgement. If anyone so much as used the word "leave" in the same sentence as "Jane" Lisbon was likely to fly at them and express her dynamite-likeness.

He loved her for that.

Teresa Lisbon never used to show her true feelings. She was a cop after all; it was practically part of the job description. Until he smashed the last brick of that blasted wall that she had built around her. Ever since her childhood the wall had been a strong sturdy barrier that kept her safe from the real world; and then he turned up. After a while it got shorter, windows appeared just for him to look through. Then those bricks became little wooden blocks- a small circle around her that he was able to step over; one foot at a time. And once he was in, he kicked them away.

Now here he was, in a large house just outside of Sacramento, five bedrooms and a study. Three rooms filled with sleeping children, and one in which he now lay awake with his sleeping wife in his arms. She stirred slightly and he felt her smile against his skin

"What's the time?" she mumbled

"Far too early for you to be awake. Go to sleep" he kissed her hair softly and she sighed

"Then why are you awake?"

He began to draw shapes along her spine "Thinking"

"What else" Jane thought she had gone back to sleep when she spoke again "Of what?"

He chuckled beneath her "You and that damn wall"

Lisbon smiled against his skin "Thought you had smashed that long ago"

"Oh I did, I was just remembering it" She made a small noise of recognition and Jane smiled "Now sleep"

"Ok" and she curled up closer to him "I love you"

"I love you too my wonderful, stubborn wife" Jane lay back on the pillow and thanked God for the way his life had turned out.

Eighteen years ago he had lost all hope of any life he had once had. There was nothing for him apart from killing Red John. Then Red John had nearly killed Lisbon. That's when he realised it was ok to move on, never to forget, but to keep living. Not so long after, Lisbon moved in and well it had progressed from there.

Now he was married to the woman he loves and she had blessed him with a son and two beautiful daughters. But being Supervising Agent, didn't stop her from flying at anyone who annoyed her- just like the little dynamite she had always been.

* * *

><p><strong>Umm... different I guess (?) I didn't really know where to go with this; and after sitting in front of a blank word document for about 10 minutes saying every possible word being with D I could think of (Duck, down, dum, duck... duck...) I thought I should write something :P <strong>

**Let me know what you think PLEASE! Reviews make the miserable rain look like the snow it'****s supposed to be XD **

**love you all xx**


	5. E is for Email

**First, thanks to everybody who has reviewd- you've been lovely! Second THANK YOU PEPPER! this is her idea and without it, you lot would be reading something tragic. Like Jisbon at the zoo with some elephants. ;) enjoy, **

**Disclaimer: I shall claim my disclaimer but cannot claim any claim to owning such a thing. **

**E is for Email **

Lisbon snuggled down on her couch, cradling a steaming mug of hot chocolate in her hands. She pulled her laptop over to her and turned it on to check her emails- there was one from an old friend of hers;

_TERESA! _

_I have so much news for you girl, I don't think I can even begin to start :) But I will,_

_PETER ASKED ME TO MARRY HIM :D I don't think I have ever been so happy in my life! He was so sweet; took me to the park where you first introduced us. Then he started to dance with me in the bandstand and he just knelt down and asked! And before you ask, yes I screamed and yes I cried. _

_I could go on, but I know you don't need that right now. How is the oh-so-annoying consultant who you're madly in love with? Call me soon hun, it's been way too long. And OBVIOUSLY you will be my maid of honour… the consultant is invited too :P_

_Speak to you soon darling, _

_Maddy xxxxxxx _

Lisbon sat back and smiled. She had grown up with Maddy, and the two everything about each other. It had been Lisbon who introduced the two; Maddy was getting depressingly lonely and Peter seemed just perfect for her. Turns out Lisbon had a girt at match making, even if her own love life wasn't going too well. She sighed and clicked reply;

_To the future Mrs Walker_

_CONGRATULATIONS YOU LUCKY LADY! I am so thrilled for you both (and I pride myself on being the instigator, naturally!) And I will obey the order to be your maid of honour- most people normally ask really nicely, but the scars will heal :P And you might want to re-think inviting him… unless havoc is necessary for your wedding to be complete!_

_As for him, where to start! He is still annoying, but not to me as much anymore. I think his role of consultant has now extended to protecting me from the creepy new boss… Grace thinks Jane doesn't like how he looks at me. Not that I do, you know me- only one guy I need. Oh Maddy I need to call you soon- I'm so insanely in love with him it hurts! I didn't know it was even possible, or am I just crazy? But he either doesn't like me in that way or he does and won't act on it. _

_I'm gonna get some ice-cream and watch a fluffy movie, too many thoughts of Jane just gets way too deep and depressing. Call me when you have a free hour or so!_

_Teresa xxxxxxxxx_

Lisbon sent it hurriedly, looking forward to her new plan for the evening. She got up and went to the kitchen, opened the freezer and pulled out one of the many tubs of ice-cream that filled about two drawers. Getting a spoon, Lisbon went back to the lounge and put a film on. As she tried to position herself in the comfy way she had been sat before, she noticed a message had already appeared. A frown crossed her face and she placed the tub beside her and opened the message. From Jane.

_Good evening my dear! _

_Firstly I should say that I think you may have sent that to the wrong person. That or I was unaware of being engaged to a Mr Walker ;) _

_And secondly, on a more serious note you are exceedingly correct. I HATE the way Wainwright looks at you- it aint love and it aint like… I think most likely lust. And that's what I really hate, he'd never treat you as you deserve. Never just hold you because you need it, never make you a mug of coffee because he could tell you wanted one, never stick sandwiches in someone's exhaust pipe to prove they shouldn't mess with you. Never love you like I love you. No you aren't crazy, I love you so much it hurts. Every time you say my name- no matter what the tone- I get this feeling in the pit of my stomach._

_I LOVE YOU TERESA LISBON!_

_I should act on, you're right and I'm sorry I didn't before. So you choose; shall I shout it from the top of the CBI building? Or just let you deal with it when people start to notice? _

_I understand that an evening of thinking of me gets deep and depressing but I promise that an evening with me is in no way depressing. Quite the opposite. So I do hope you've not gotten stuck into that film, and that you've read this- I'm coming over NOW. _

_Love, your annoying consultant xxx_

Lisbon let out a breath she hadn't realised she was holding and closed her mouth. She raised her hand to her cheeks and was surprised to find them wet with tears- everything she had wanted was about to come true, he was coming over. She was so happy she thought she might die if he didn't turn up soon and let her unleash her happiness through kisses.

The doorbell rang. And Jane didn't leave until morning.

* * *

><p><strong>Short but sweet. Oh so sweet! Did you like it? Have you got a word that you have been thinking about that you want to let me know? ideas are appreciated! <strong>

**Love to you all... and cake to those who review xx**


	6. F is for Fidget

**Good afternoon all! I'm glad so many of you liked the last one... and since you asked I might continue it as M (maid of honour- as suggested by Shellgrad) the thanks and credit for this letter goes to the other half of Salt and Pepper- but I changed her idea slightly :P THANKS GIRL!**

**Disclaimer: Me and bruno have an agreement. I stop asking, he stops threatening to sue. **

**F is for fidget **

Jane tapped out a rhythm on the glass pane of the car window and hummed softly, breathing onto the glass. He drew two stick figures in the mist he had created and wrote 'death by boredom' above it. Lisbon chuckled next to him, and he turned to smile proudly. She was sat in the driver's seat of the SUV and was leaning her head against the window, arms crossed over her stomach.

"It might happen yet" Jane pointed out with a smile

"For once, I am agreeing. This is getting ridiculous- I'm starting to think we've been set up!" she sighed and closed her eyes.

"What? Senior Agent Teresa Lisbon, calling a steak-out ridiculous?"

"Seriously Patrick, we have been here for three hours. Its morning already and we haven't seen anything since we got here" she kept her eyes closed.

Jane leant over and shook her by the shoulders, causing her eyes to fly open. He held her gaze, staring into her eyes before leaning back "Who are you and what have you done with Teresa?" he asked and she smiled

"I am Teresa you fool. I'm just bored" and she closed her eyes again

"How are you meant to see anything with your eyes closed?" Jane asked rationally

"Nothing has happened. You can be my eyes for a bit"

"And what if I want to sleep too?" he asked indignantly

"You clearly don't- Patrick Jane you are the biggest fidget I have ever known" they both chuckled softly, knowing she was right.

They sat in a comfortable silence for a short while before Jane voiced the thought that was bothering him, "Were you being serious when you said that we might have been set up?"

She opened her eyes and slowly sat up, crossing her legs underneath her "No. Please, please, _please_ don't say we are" she almost begged. Because Teresa Lisbon didn't beg. Ever.

"I'm just saying it is possible that there isn't a torrid, secret affair happening behind that door. And that the guys have left us here"

"Why would they do that?"

"Well, obviously they know that it would prove tragic for them if you ever found out." He paused and she inwardly moaned as she saw understanding crossing his face "Unless of course, you had something much better to concentrate on"

"Such as?" she asked, although she was pretty sure where this was going

"If something happened between us" he grinned cheekily and she couldn't help the smile that came- he always did that to her.

"You think they still haven't worked it out?"

He smiled at her and took her hands in his, kissing the back of them "Nope. Although I think Grace may have an inkling. They'll figure it out soon enough"

"I hope so- their CBI agents. I'm worried they might need to re-train"

"They'll know soon enough my dear" and he leant over to kiss her. She kissed him back, more passionately but he pulled back. She frowned and he stroked her cheek gently "It's not that I don't want it, I just think it's a bit teenagerish in the back of a car huh?"

She smiled "True. Do you wanna call them and ask or shall I?"

"You" he passed her the phone with a kiss "It'll be funnier"

* * *

><p><strong>Liked? Not liked? Let me know! And ideas are loved :) <strong>

**xx**


	7. G is for Garden

**Ummm hi there! I do hope this finds you well and adds to any small amount of enjoyment in your day so far :) My thanks go to Pepper for the word, and to mstormw who gave me the idea whilst creating her own memory palace :D thanks you guys!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the mentalist or any of its characters. I do own a red teapot... but I guess thats slightly irrelevant**

**G is for Garden**

Jane lay back on the couch in his attic and closed his eyes. He was so glad to have Lisbon- she knew when he needed space and would make sure he wasn't disturbed by anyone, no matter what the need. This was one of those times, he just needed a bit of time to think and take a walk around his memory palace.

He sighed and envisioned his favourite room in the palace- the 'Lisbon' room as he named it. Jane opened the door and sighed softly as a soft light reached him and he breathed in the scent of cinnamon. The Lisbon room was by far the nicest room in his palace- compared to the dark cell that enclosed Red John and all that went with him. In her room, the room was square with windows all around looking out onto a beautiful garden. Inside, the white-washed walls were covered with photo frames, each reminding him of events and situations they had gone through. There was a large oak chest in one corner containing all the horrible things they had gotten through, and next to it was a bookcase filled with promises and secrets that he would always keep.

Today Jane did something he didn't often do, he walked towards the large French doors; his footsteps falling softly on the wooden white floor. His hands closed around the curled door handles and he pulled open the double door- sounds of birds and laughter filling his ears. Before him was a long stretching pebble pathway and on either side were bushes that were in full bloom with daffodils- her favourite flowers. If he looked down under the hedges, small origami animals hopped and bounced around.

Jane wondered why he didn't come here more often- the garden was a very beautiful part of the Lisbon area of his memories. Of course it would have to be beautiful; Lisbon herself was the very definition of beauty.

Reluctantly, he left the garden and with a glance at the room he left it- carefully closing the door behind him. Jane opened his eyes softly and sighed- these moments alone were good for him.

"Jane?" He sat up as Lisbon came in

"Hey Lisbon" he smiled "Missing me too much?"

She rolled her eyes "No" his face fell "I know you need space but you've been here for hours" she explained

"Really?" he was surprised- he didn't usually spend so much time in his memories, they were normally too painful.

"Yeah, were you asleep?"

"Not exactly." She raised an eyebrow "I was spending time in my memories"

Most people would have thought he was psychologically mental; nobody spends time _in _their memories. Lisbon however, knew all about Jane and his palace "See anything interesting today?" she asked

"I was in the Lisbon room" He enjoyed the shock that formed on her face.

"Oh" she was almost speechless "Why?"

"It's my favourite room by far. And the only one with a garden" he smiled at her "a very beautiful garden, for a very beautiful person"

* * *

><p><strong>I do hope that was ok and you didn't mind its shortness! I got a little carried away with the room- I could see it really vividly and tried to describe it as best as possible :P sorry if it was odd or too much, let me know anyway- I NEED FEEDBACK TO LIVE! *cough cough* maybe not that extreme ;) <strong>

**thanks guys xx**


	8. H is for Henry

****I hope you all enjoy this chapter as much as I did when I thought it up last night! And this is dedicated to my amazing friend megan who always listens and can make me laugh in any and every sitation- thanks hun xx****

**Disclaimer: THANKS BRUNO_ such a babe :D ... wait a minute- I dreamt that didn't I? Damn! *Kicks chair hard* OWWW *rubs sore toe* **

**H is for Henry**

"Have you met Henry yet?" Grace asked walking into the bullpen. Cho was sat at his desk reading a book, Rigsby was typing away at his computer and Jane was lying on the couch with his eyes closed.

"No not yet" Rigsby looked up from his computer "Is that where you've been?"

"Yeah I met him and Lisbon in the park" she took a seat at her desk "He's lovely"

"From what Boss has been saying about him I've no doubt he is" Rigsby chuckled and threw a pencil at Cho who turned round "You met him yet?" Rigsby asked him

"No but I've seen pictures" he remarked and went back to his book

"And isn't he just gorgeous?" Grace exclaimed.

Cho just grunted in his usual way

Jane frowned, keeping his eyes closed. Who was this Henry person? And why was everyone so happy for him and Lisbon- he had always thought they had their hopes set on him being with Lisbon. And since when did Lisbon go for _lovely _people? He knew she liked a bit of spice, danger- someone who wasn't perfect in the way she wasn't perfect. Someone like him.

"Hey boss, can you bring Henry in to meet the guys?" Grace asked and Jane opened his eyes to see Lisbon stood there.

"umm I don't know Grace, not everybody might like him as much as you do" She replied, Jane presumed she meant him

"Aw come on boss- only for a bit" She asked again

"Ok sure, I will bring him in tomorrow to meet you all" Lisbon gave up

Jane spent most of the night deciding whether to admit he loved Lisbon or just really hurt this Henry guy.

* * *

><p>The next morning Jane was stood in the kitchen when he heard Grace yell "Boss is here!" He sighed, placing his tea on the side- just in case he needed his hands free to hit this guy.<p>

"Jane?" Lisbon was stood facing his back "Umm, this Henry"

Suddenly any thought of hurting him had gone, Jane could tell this Henry guy had made Lisbon happy- and that was all that mattered.

"Nice to meet you Henry" he said without turning round

Lisbon laughed and Jane was tempted to turn around to find out why but didn't want to just in case those rare tears left his eyes. Then he felt something wet touch his hand repeatedly. He looked down and saw the muzzle of a gorgeous golden retriever sniffing his hand.

Jane laughed with relief, and bent down to stroke the blessed dog "Are you Henry" he asked

"Yes he is, and he's being dying to meet you" she snorted "Even if you seemed reluctant to meet him"

Jane sat down on the floor next to Henry and the dog lay down on his lap "Not want to meet this guy? Are you kidding Lisbon? If you're not careful I'll have him kidnapped and take him home with me!" Jane smiled up at her

"Jane" she said softly "I never knew you would be jealous of a dog"

"Me? Jealous? Wrong guy my dear Lisbon, I was so not jealous"

"Right sure," She whistled and Henry bounded gleefully to her side "Well if you decide you were- we'll be in the park down the street" and she turned and left

Maybe he was jealous after all.

* * *

><p><strong>Good? bad? Ugly? :) let me know x<strong>


	9. I is for Inside

**So I am writing this sat on my bed after watching THE MOST AWESOMEST EPISODE OF CASTLE EVER! with my most amazing buddy who has laughed at this particular fic a lot :P Its wierd and off topic but go with it!  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO. Live with it.**

**I is for Inside**

Lisbon woke up to the sound of knocking at her door. She looked around her and realised she must have fallen asleep during her film, and got up brushing the remaining popcorn off her lap. Brushing a hand through her bed hair she stumbled towards the door and the consistent sound of knocking.

"What?" she moaned sleepily as she opened the door. "Jane?"

"Um hey" Jane stood outside in his usual gear but looking like he had slept in it

"Hey" she stared at him "What are you doing here?"

He took a deep breath "Ok so there I was not exactly asleep on the couch when I get this really odd vision with like you and my wife and she's all like you should totally go and be with Lisbon if you love her and I'm like but what about you and she's like just get a life and move on man and I'm all like woah what is that all about? And then I'm all like I should think about this, and then I start thinking and stuff and I end up thinking about stuff that is totally irrelevant and ends up being kinda disturbing but then I'm like get back on subject and then I start thinking again about my weird visiony dream thing and I'm like Lisbon will know what it means and then I'm like I should go see her and then I was like coming here but chickened out and was like no I can't, yes you can, no I can't, yes I can, no I can't but yes I-

"SHUT UP!" she yelled at him "YOU'RE CRAZY, PATRICK JANE"

"What?"

"I have absolutely no idea what you are going on about"

"really? But it made so much sense"

"Jane nothing makes sense when you are stood outside my doorway blabbering on about random things. Calm down, slow down and come inside."

"Ok then" and he did.

* * *

><p><strong>wierd I know, but who cares? Let me know what you think anyway xxxxx<strong>


	10. J is for Jisbon

**Hello there everybody :) there were some of you worried I've lost my head thanks to my last chapter… it was intentional I promise! Not really sure why, just thought it would be funny :P But I shall try and be a bit more normal now! Also you would have had this earlier except fanfiction wouldn't let me log in :/ **

**Disclaimer: If I owned the Mentalist, I would probably have better things to do with my time... **

**J is for Jisbon**

"Liiiissbooon!" Jane came crashing through her office door and slammed it behind him leaning back on it breathing heavily.

Lisbon looked up slowly and raised an eyebrow "Well this is interesting" she smiled slightly "What have you done now?"

"Raided Rigsby's desk draw" he admitted, still slightly out of breath

She frowned "What's so bad about that? You can scam Rigsby out of anything; surely you could find a way out of that"

"He didn't see me" Jane went and flopped on her couch "It was worse. Much, much worse" And he held his head in his hands

"Jane?" Lisbon was starting to worry "Why?"

He threw a small leather journal in her direction and it landed just short of her coffee mug "Good shot, what is this?" she asked

"read it" he mumbled, still not looking at her.

Lisbon turned it over and opened it to the first page. In fancy writing with pretty decoration around it were the words; 'Jisbon- a log book of all that goes on' She looked up and saw Jane watching her, "It's Van Pelt's writing isn't it?" she asked

"Yep" he motioned for her to join him on the couch. She got up and sat next to him, "Now read it" he said

She turned to the first page;

_Monday 17__th__ – G.V-P_

_Just saw Jane making the boss a mug of coffee. He said 'she needs her coffee or else she gets all stress ,and no-one likes a stress Lisbon'. Excuses, excuses Jane; we all know you just want to be nice to her. She accepted it with a smile and he looked very pleased with himself all day._

_Wednesday 19__th__- K.C_

_Jane annoyed her again, apologised and she forgave him with __**that **__smile. The one only Jane gets._

_Thursday 20__th__- K.C_

_Left a crime scene, Jane's hand on her back. Lisbon didn't flinch._

_Monday 24__th__- W.R_

_Found Jane's Sudoku book, he had drawn pictures of us all working around the edge. Mostly of the boss. _

_Tuesday 25__th__- G. V-P_

_Lisbon yelled for Jane again, he doesn't mind going into her office. Actually that was the first time he smiled this morning. _

Lisbon looked at Jane who nodded to encourage her. She flicked over a few more pages;

_Friday 11__th__- W.R _

_Both left for lunch together :D _

_Tuesday 15__th__- G. V-P_

_Lisbon was really concerned that Jane hadn't slept last night. She told him to go home but he said he'd rather stay here with her. She hit him._

_Wednesday 16__th__ K.C_

_Asked Lisbon if Jane was going to the stupid CBI ball this month. She said yeah of course. I asked who she was going with and she smiled shyly and mumbled Jane before leaving to do 'paperwork' _

Lisbon groaned and threw the book onto the coffee table in front of them. "Wow." She breathed out and leant back towards Jane.

"I know" he replied. They were both staring in front of them with a shocked expression on their faces

"Jisbon?" she moaned "Seriously?"

"It's so wrong" he agreed "And they all know about it"

"About what?" she turned to him

"Whatever we do Lisbon, they write it in that flaming book" he pointed menacingly at it. "All of them"

She shook her head "I can't believe it. I mean I never even knew we were like that"

"I did"

"Huh?" she frowned

"Oh come on Lisbon, we're _always _like that" he smiled down at her "Now, I need to return this book and then I need you to meet me in the middle of the bullpen in about then minuets"

"Why?"

"Because," and he leant closer to her "I think they deserve something to write in that blasted book"

She grinned up at him, and spontaneously hugged him. Jane looked at her with surprise and laughed, kissing her cheek "See you soon then" and left.

Ten minutes later Lisbon entered the bullpen and starting quizzing Van Pelt on the current case. She flicked her eyes to Jane who was sitting upright watching her and smiled at him. He returned the smile which grew even more when he noticed Rigsby getting something out of his desk and writing in it.

"Thanks Grace" Lisbon turned to leave when Jane stopped her

"Lisbon" he placed a hand on her arm and pulled her close

"What?" she smiled up and him

"Nothing" he beamed and kissed her softly and slowly in front of all of them. Jane pulled back, worried she might be annoyed with him, but he had never seen such a grin than that which covered Teresa Lisbon's face.

She grabbed his hand and pulled him in the direction of her office.

"Bet they enjoyed that" he grinned down at her

"mmm" she wrapped her arms around his neck "So did I"

He laughed loudly and kissed her again

* * *

><p><strong>Possibly one of my favourites, what about you lot? reviews make me smile :D<strong>


	11. K is for Ketchup

**First, I am so annoyed with that stupid episode, I HATE ERICA! *cough cough*  
>anyways, hey guys- hope you're still enjoying this :P I wrote this particular chapter on the bus today... hope its okey dokes!<strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't really want to claim to have thought up certain ideas in that last episode :( **

**K is for ketchup**

"It is not!"

"It is!"

"No, it's not"

"How would you know?"

"Because I know everything my dear"

"But you've never even tried it!"

"I don't need to, I just know"

"You can't possibly know unless you've tried it"

Their argument spread through the CBI as they strolled from room to room, going about their daily business. They were going past Wainwright's office when they reached the peak of their argument

"SHUT UP JANE" Lisbon screamed "this is just stupid"

"It SO isn't stupid my dearest sunshine"

"And don't call me stupid nicknames!"

"But it suits you so well"

"And don't change the subject either"

They were continuing the 'discussion' past his office and didn't notice when he poked his head out of the door. He spotted Cho and called out to him,

"Hey Cho! What are the dynamic duo arguing about this time?" he asked with a smile

"Ketchup" Cho replied, not even looking at the boss

"You messing with me?"

"Nope." Cho made eye contact with his boss " Jane has never tried it and Lisbon is trying to convince him it tastes good. He says it would ruin the flavour of whatever you put it on"

"And they've been arguing all morning?"

"Not exactly"

"Few, at least they aren't completely crazy"

"Since last night"

"WHAT?"

"I know" and Cho cracked a rarely seen smile and then left.

Later that day, Wainwright knocked on Lisbon's office door,

"Come in" she called

"just checking you're ok" he stepped in

"Um, yeah we're fine" she answered and he held back a smirk at how she had automatically included Jane "Oh and sir" she continued "What are your views on ketchup"

She asked with such a serious face, as if it was the most normal thing to ask your boss on a Wednesday afternoon that he gave her an honest answer, "I like it"

"Ha, Jane I win"

"Since when did we decide next vote wins? And besides, he only said that because he likes you" Jane got up from the couch

"And?" She came eye-level with her consultant "You only said that because you like me"

"And your point is?2

"That ketchup rules! And you just admitted you like me"

"Fine then, tonight we shall have a gourmet dinner of some sort and smother it in ketchup to finalise this deal. Then when we are finished, I am going to smother you in something else and…"

"I'm off now" Wainwright interrupted, heading for the door

"Yeah sorry sir" Lisbon apologised, not really meaning it and staring at Jane whilst she said it

"See ya" Jane called after him

Wainwright went back to his office feeling slightly queasy and certain he wasn't having ketchup any time soon.

* * *

><p><strong>LOL, poor guy ;) I feel sorry for him sometimes. Only sometimes though! So, enjoyed? Let me know, cupcakes to all who do<strong>

**xx**


	12. L is for Life

**And so as I get over the terrifying thought of my french writing GCSE tomorrow that i havent exactly learnt all of yet... I felt obliged to publish this which i wrote on my phone whilst falling asleep last night. Hope it suits your taste-thanks for the reviews :D**

**L is for Life**

Lisbon sighed heavily and threw down her pen. It was nearly midnight and at this rate she might as well be staying here overnight.

"Wow, I think that heard by that man walking his dog outside" Jane smirked at her from the doorway

"Real funny Jane" she scowled up at him

"Thanks, I thought so too" he grinned and she moaned in frustration. His grin fell "Is it really that bad?" he frowned, moving closer to her "What's eating you?"

"Life sucks Jane"

"Tell me about it"

She looked up at him and smiled softly. Jane smiled back at her- that was one thing he loved about Lisbon; she never took pity in him, only understood.

"Well, let's go be miserable together then" he smiled and extended his hand to her. She took it with a gracious smile and didn't let go until they had reached her car. Her car, because no matter how nice he was being, he was so not driving.

They reached her apartment soon enough and ended up watching loads of old romantic films with plenty of ice-cream and popcorn to keep them company.

The next morning Lisbon woke to find her head resting comfortingly on Jane's chest and his arm suitably and comfortably around her waist.

"Good morning sleeping beauty" he murmured in a husky morning voice

"Morning Jane" she replied with a smile

"What do you ant to do today then?" he asked

"Umm, the same again" Lisbon grinned, not wanting to move much further from her current position

"Sure" he kissed the top of her head gently and she snuggled further into him

"Jane?"

"Uh huh?"

"Life's not that bad after all"

He beamed down at her "tell me about it"

* * *

><p><strong>Let me know please, and I should give fair warning- got work falling out my ears so apologies if you have to wait a few days for the next<strong>

**love to you all- and there are more cupcakes on offer for you lovely folks :P xx**


	13. M is for Maid of Honour

**When I said there would be a gap between stories I really hadn't planned on it being this long! So I am very extremely sorry and to make up for the huge mistake I made, this is extra-specially long ;) hope its good enough! Oh and in case you don't remember, this is a follow on from E (for email) as thought of by Shellgrad :D**

**Disclaimer: *sighs* **

**M is for maid of honour**

Lisbon smiled to herself as she watched her consultant from her office. She had left an envelope on his couch for him to find containing an invitation to her friends, Maddy and Peter's wedding. After the small email incident, Maddy had been very eager to invite Mr. Pain-in-the-ass to her wedding and Jane was very eager to go anyway. She watched as he opened it, read it and grinned widely. He looked up and winked in her direction. Jane was always doing 'inappropriate' things at work now, ever since they became official.

Jane came into her office, pulled her up from her chair and waltzed around the room singing 'save the last dance for me'. She laughed him and then screamed as he spun her round and round,

"Jane stop!" she cried, laughing loudly

He stopped but tightened his grip around her waist "yes dearest?"

"I take it you'll be going then?"

"Of course- you'll be in a dress" he kissed her and she moved her hands to his hair and tangled them in his curls. He moaned against her mouth and Lisbon pushed away slightly

"Alright sir, I have wedding plans to finish"

He winked at her again, stole another kiss and twirled out, singing again.

Jane literally crashed into Cho whilst spinning and singing "Whoops, so sorry Cho my friend!" He smiled and skipped off to get a cup of tea. Grace and Rigsby walked out of the elevator and joined Cho,

"Did you see that?" he asked

"Yeah, he's always like that now" Van Pelt replied

"Ever since he and the boss got together" Rigsby continued

"I'm happy for him- he's always smiling and laughing now. All Lisbon does is walk out of her office and his face lights up, I think it's great" She smiled

"It's the same with the boss too." Cho commented and then turned and left them.

* * *

><p>That night Jane picked Lisbon's lock and strolled casually into her living room<p>

"Evening Jane" she called from upstairs. He smiled, she had given him a key but he still found it more fun breaking in

"Evening _Teresa" _he corrected.

"Sorry!"

"Are you coming down, or are we going to spend the entire evening shouting to each other from opposite ends of the house?"

"I'm just trying on my dress. So don't you DARE come up here"

"Ok, I'll wait. I want to see it in all its glory any way" and he made himself a cuppa and settled down on her couch

* * *

><p>The day of the wedding came two weeks later and Jane decided to turn up at three in the morning to wake Lisbon up. He used his key because he knew (from experience) that if he broke in she would likely meet him with a gun. Jane crept up the stairs and opened her bedroom door,<p>

"Teresa?" He whispered

"Mmm? Five minutes Jane" She mumbled into her pillow. But Kane wasn't having any of it so he pulled of his shoes and jumped onto her. She screamed "PATRICK JANE YOU IDIOT!" She started to attack him with her pillow "I HATE YOU!"

Jane grabbed her arms and pinned her down below him "That's a real shame because I am scandalously in love with you my dear" he face softened, and she lamely slapped him with the pillow across his head, not as hard as before.

"Love you too" she kissed him

"Good" he replied, kissing her back "Now get ready, you have a wedding to attend"

* * *

><p>Jane found himself sat with the groom's brother, Dave, near the front of the church. He was a nice guy and Jane decided he liked him. Then the wedding march started and the congregation stood. Jane looked over to Peter, the groom, and smiled at the expression on his face. Jane always watched the grooms at weddings, but he knew that a certain Teresa Lisbon was walking down the aisle so he took a deep breath and turned to look at her.<p>

She was walking in front of Maddy, her hair curled and framing her face delicately. She wore a deep emerald dress which came to her knees and she was smiling her brightest smile. Her eyes found him and her smile changed to the one she reserved for him. Jane smiled back at her, wishing for the day when she would walk down in white instead.

At the reception Jane walked through the marquee with Dave, and spotted Lisbon hugging Maddy tightly. He smiled and walked up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her neck. She smiled and leaned into his embrace before turning round and giving him a proper hug and a kiss.

"Maddy," she said, turning back to her friend "This is…"

"Oh I know who this is" She smiled "This is clearly Mr pain-in-the-ass himself!"

Jane laughed and extended his hand "A pleasure to meet you too"

"Mr. Jane I must thank you for keeping her calm during the stressful time of planning all of this!"

"I most certainly didn't mind" he winked at Lisbon who blushed and looked down "She's done an incredible job hasn't she"

"She sure has!" The two women embraced "Now, take this lovely lady and dance with her!" Maddy ordered and Jane grinned

"With pleasure" and he took Lisbon to the dance floor. She folded into him perfectly and sighed as they swayed slowly

"I love you Patrick Jane" she felt his chuckle

"I love you too my dear" Jane tightened his hold on her and she closed her eyes happily "Promise me, you'll save the last dance for me?"

"Every dance my darling"

"Until death do us part?"

She pulled back and looked into his eyes. Lisbon saw the hope, longing and pure love in them and knew he had finally moved on into his future. She kissed him softly,

"And beyond"

* * *

><p><strong>Let me know what you thought please, if you aren't annoyed with me for not writing this soon enough! Sorry again, <strong>

**hugs to you all xx**


	14. N is for Nocturnal

**I am yet agian so sorry for the delay :/ I feel really bad! But I have my GCSEs at the moment (if anyone outside of the UK knows what i'm on about!) and it is so mega stressfilled! I'm living in a a bubble of work, food, work, sleep, more work... anyway- basically I'm sorry. I hope this makes up for it :/**

**Disclaimer: Mr. Heller own The Mentalist, Jane, Lisbon, the rest of the team, even Summer. And now? Now, he owns my very soul -.- **

N is for nocturnal

It was like having a pet owl constantly tooting away in your bedroom whilst you were trying to sleep. Lisbon had to keep her phone turned on at night if there was a case or an emergency and so naturally she left her mobile beside her bed. This however meant that anyone else could call her, whenever they wanted to. And Jane was doing that a lot recently.

At just gone midnight her phone vibrated loudly next to her and woke her up. Lisbon moaned, rolled over and answered it groggily

"Lisbon"

"Morning Lisbon, and happy Tuesday!" Jane's voice said into her ear

"Jane, is this important, necessary or helpful in anyway?"

"Umm… not exactly"

"Then why are you calling"

"Because it's just gone midnight and I simply couldn't wait to tell someone that the date on my new clock changes a whole _five minutes _after midnight! Shocking, right?"

"No Jane, it's not." And she hung up

At around two, it rang again

"Lisbon"

"Why are there so many different meats for just one animal?"

"Jane? What the hell are you talking about?"

"Take pigs for example, you get bacon, sausages, ha…"

She hung up and fell asleep again.

It wasn't long until it ran again. She fumbled around to find the blessed thing and couldn't even be bothered to check the caller id when she found it eventually

"Yes?" she sighed, annoyed

"How do you grow seedless grapes?"

"PATRICK JANE!" She slumped back onto her pillow "First, I don't know, second, Google it and third- I am not a nocturnal person like you so LEAVE ME ALONE!" and she threw the phone across the room.

But it rang again after she had just fallen asleep, finally,

"Mmm?"

"Sorry Lisbon" he actually sounded it

"Then why are you calling me AGAIN?" he was so not getting off this lightly

"Just wanted to say I am sorry for upsetting you. You are my best friend and you deserve as much sleep as you can get since you work so hard anyway without me making it worse for you. I will see you in the morning my dear. Oh, I almost forgot- I love you"

This time he hung up, and she fell asleep much quicker and with a smile on her face. But that smile quickly faded when at around 6 she got woken with a knock on the door.

Lisbon jumped out of bed, not even bothering to find something to cover herself with, stormed to the door and flung it open to find none other than Patrick Jane himself stood there.

"GO AWAY!" she screamed at him

"No need to wake everyone up, my dear. We have a case." He explained

"Then why wasn't I called?"

"You were, several times but for some reason you weren't answering"

"I wonder whose fault that is" She retorted sarcastically before turning back into her home "Go wait in the car, I'll just get changed"

"Ok, LOVE YOU" he shouted after her. An old man walked by with his dog and smiled kindly in Jane's direction "Good morning sir" Jane called out to him

"Morning" he called back "look after miss Lisbon sir, she deserves it" and with that he turned and entered a neighbouring house

"Oh I will" he told no-one in particular, still smiling

They arrived at the scene fifteen minutes later

"Why did you not answer your phone, agent Lisbon?" Wainwright asked her, looking down

Lisbon opened her mouth to explain, but Jane cut in "It was my fault sir, I was keeping her awake"

Wainwright and every other person in hearing distance- including the team- looked shocked and Jane frowned, wondering what he had just said. Then he heard a sound he hadn't heard in far too long. He looked to the right of him and saw Lisbon doubled over in laughter.

"Jane you idiot" She smiled up at him, hardly able to talk through her laughter

"What?" He still frowned "What did I say?"

Lisbon calmed herself, started to answer him but then succumbed to more giggles, leaning on Grace who was in the same state

"You were… er… keeping her up, Mr Jane?" Wainwright asked with is eyebrow raised

Understanding dawned on Jane's face "Ah, I see. Not like that"

There were some disappointed moans, but Lisbon and Grace just kept on laughing. Jane had to put a stop to this, "Although I'd be lying if I said I had never done so before."

Never in the history of the world has anyone stopped laughing so quickly as Teresa Lisbon did that day. Her face was covered with storm clouds and she let at him "PATRICK JANE! YOU LITTLE SNITCH! HOW. DARE. YOU. DO .SUCH. A. THING" she added a forceful punch to his chest with every word

"Um, Teresa?" he looked down at her, in a totally different way to how Wainwright had- the way that made her knees feel like they were about to collapse beneath her,

"Yes." She refused to smile

"You didn't deny it"

She looked shocked, and then worried, and then mischievous. And that worried Jane,

"Oops" she remarked "Guess they all know now" and she pulled him closer and kissed him passionately right in the middle of a crime scene

"They most certainly do" he winked at her and drew her closer to him. This was gonna be fun.

* * *

><p><strong>So? Thoughts please? If I cane eveb ask for them after treating you all so badly :3 <strong>

**This took me ages because I couldn't think of anything to write about... anyway it is done and I hope I can keep up with my usual updates and do these just a wee bit faster :P**

**hugs and cookies xx**


	15. O is for Object

**Evenin' all :) This idea came from Louey7 (THANK YOU!) but I kinda switched it a little, just because the Lisbon/Wainwright idea does make me feel kinda queasy :/ And also, 'object' doesn't really come into it... ah well! hope its good :P **

**O is for Object**

"What is your problem Jane?"

"_My _problem? What is _your _problem Lisbon? How COULD you?"

"How could I what?"

She genuinely looked confused, and this bothered Jane the most. Lisbon didn't even know what she had done to annoy him and hurt him so much.

"Seriously?" he whispered looking down at her upturned face "You don't know, do you?"

"No, I don't" She bit her lip and he knew she wasn't joking

"I just really object to the way you've gone about it. Not even warning me. I might have been just the tiniest bit ok about it if you had"

"Jane," Lisbon got up and stood close to him, looking into his eyes "You are my closest friend and you _know _I would never do anything that would hurt you. Tell me what I've done"

"Wainwright" he muttered, pulling farther away from her

"What?" she looked over to him "What has _he _got to do with _my_ life, exactly?"

"He said you were in a relationship with him"

Lisbon's face was the very definition of shock and Jane almost laughed. It was then that he realised his boss' boss was just winding him up.

"No" she shook her head firmly "no, no, no, no, no, NO!" Lisbon looked ready to explode and Jane grabbed her arm to make sure she didn't lose her head completely and end up being fired.

"Hey, steady on there miss Lisbon" he smirked and she hit him

"Steady on? That man is claiming things which quite frankly make me want to throw up! How can I stay calm and collected when EVERYONE thinks that I _like _him!" she paused, frowned and looked up at Jane "does everyone know?"

He smiled softly at her. Oh how he wanted to lie and say it was just him, but Wainwright had pretty much broadcasted it around the CBI. And Jane never lied to Lisbon; if he didn't want to tell her something then he'd just avoid it, normally.

"Sorry my dear, he's told almost everyone"

"Just not me, huh?"

"I guess not" and he started to laugh.

"Don't you laugh at me Patrick Jane" she folded her arms and stared at him

"I'm not laughing at _you. _I'm laughing at _this. _In a few years Lisbon, this will just seem like a really funny joke so you might as well start the laughter now. And spare Wainwright his life"

"Do not utter that name in my presence again Mr Jane" she scolded, smiling slightly

"Never again shall I say you-know-who's name" he nodded solemnly and Lisbon lost her resolve.

They ended up leaning against the couch in her office, her head resting comfortably on his shoulder. Jane was still chuckling occasionally, but then Lisbon reminded him that he had been the insanely jealous one, which soon stopped his chuckling as he would kiss her softly. What a day.

There was a knock at the door and Lisbon called out "Come on in" and they stayed sat in that position on the floor

Wainwright poked his head around the corner and spotted them, "Um, Lisbon, Jane"

"Ah there you are darling" she smiled sweetly at him, only Jane noticing the hurt and anger in her eyes "I was wondering when you'd be round to see me"

"Look about that Lisbon, I was just wanti…"

"I don't care what you were wanting Mr Wainwright. What _I _want is for you to a) get the hell out of my office, b) tell everyone you made that up, and c) let them know I'm with Jane whilst you're at it"

"Umm yes, yes I will" he turned to leave, stopped and came back in "What about you and Jane?"

"Oh, come off it Luther my man, you must have seen only I can possibly ever have this beautiful woman's heart" Jane told him, wrapping his arm around her shoulder pulling her closer and planting a kiss on her hair

"Yeah. I guess. Made you jealous though, didn't I?"

"You sure did. Now, you heard the lady- get the hell out of her office"

He left and Jane laughed softly "You see my dear, it is possible to show your anger towards someone without actually committing murder"

* * *

><p><strong>Good? Needs tweaking? Let me know! And, if you have a spare minute search 'Jane and Lisbon musicals' into youtube- they had me laughing for an hour straight! :D <strong>

**hugs and cookies to you all xxx**


	16. P is for Punch

**Um, this is kinda short so sorry about that! But inspired by the beginning events of 'cheap burgandy' and just general jane-ness :P hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: Do I look like Bruno Heller? What? oh, you can't see me. Whoops. Hang on, got an idea  
>"MUM! DO I LOOK LIKE BRUNO HELLER?"<br>"What? You're a fifteen-year-old girl, why would you look like a man?"  
>"Don't worry, just checking!"<br>No worries, I don't. **

**P is for Punch**

"Not again" she moaned as Jane got punched in the nose by yet another suspect he had insulted

"No, really I'm fine Lisbon please don't worry about me so much" he whined sarcastically, holding his nose

"Sorry" Lisbon mumbled, not really meaning it "What can I do for you Jane?"

"Some ice would be nice" he sank onto a nearby chair "ha, ice-nice; it rhymes!"

Lisbon shook her head in dismay and went off to find some.

She came back ten minutes later to find Jane fast asleep in the chair, his head lolling to one side

"Wow, you were tired" she whispered, and carefully placed the ice pack on his face

He flinched as the cold ice touched him "Thanks Lisbon"

"Sorry to wake you like that, but call it pay back for letting another suspect get away"

"Sorry Lisbon" he muttered and smiled up at her. She smiled back, despite her earlier anger and took the icepack off his face

"Better?" she asked

"Almost"

"Huh?" she frowned

"Kiss it better for me?"

She laughed and then noticed the seriousness on his face, "You're not joking?"

"Nope" he stated and smiled

"Oh." She wasn't really sure what to do. It's not like she was actually going to kiss him, just his nose for goodness sakes. And so she did, gentle and sweet- like she had done to her brothers when they had hurt themselves.

"Thanks Lisbon" Jane's grin grew wider "But it still doesn't feels so good, and I think he broke my jaw too"

She sighed in frustration, kissed his nose then his jaw and suddenly couldn't stop herself. Before she knew what was going on, she was kissing Patrick Jane and he was kissing her back like tomorrow would never come.

Lisbon pulled back and swallowed "What are we doing?" she whispered hoarsely

"Living, loving- being human" and he kissed her again

* * *

><p><strong>he he he ha ha ha <strong>**he he he ha ha ha ****he he he ha ha ha *cough cough* sorry, umm... was that ok? Even with the shortness of it? lemme know please**

**hugs and kisses xxx**


	17. Q is for Quarrel

**I'm sorry (once again) for the same reasons as before :( I don't mean to keep abandoning you all! Here is Q, it took some time because everything I came up with wasn't working... this one got there eventually :) I hope its good enough x**

**Disclaimer: I've said it before, I'll say it again- I'm not worthy :( **

**Q is for Quarrel**

Lisbon had never liked to quarrel with people close to her.

When she was younger she had always avoided quarrelling with her brothers as much as possible; it was hard enough for them all anyway without further worries of falling out with each other. She knew that siblings were supposed to fall out, scream at each other and have full on fights in the middle of the living room; but with everything that went on with their father and after their mum had died, none of them wanted to break the bond they had- not even for a tiny amount of time.

In relationships it had always signalled the end of it. Even in high school, the few guys she had gone out with often left her or she left them after any real fight. In a strange way, Lisbon was glad of it, as a sign that helped her to see into the future for just that short amount of time. She hadn't had a proper relationship in a long time; her job meant everything to her. Although Mashburn had been fun, whatever it was they had, it hadn't really counted as a real relationship. And if they ever did have an actual relationship (which she was pretty confident they wouldn't) it would definitely end after the first quarrel, which would be early on in their relationship.

She never quarrelled with people in her team. Rigsby was loyal and understood what to do and what not to do, if he ever wanted to cross her he was smart enough not to. Van Pelt was also loyal and good at what she did. Lisbon knew the young agent often had ideas she wanted to share, but like Rigsby, often decided it was best to just go with what the boss said. As for Cho, she knew when he disagreed with her without him saying, or it turning into a full on row, so they often avoided any unwanted fall-outs or quarrels

And then there was Jane; her best friend who she was closer to than anyone else. It didn't help that the damned man could read her, but he knew she would tell him her secrets and worries anyway. And he told her his, well most of them anyway. It had gotten to the point where she was good at reading him too, they had had plenty of conversations without actually saying anything before and she liked that he had opened up so much to her.

And yet, they were forever quarrelling.

Most of the time it was because of something he had done which would either cost her favours or hours of more paper work which she could do without. Then there were the times he could annoy her just by smiling secretively on his leather couch; the 'I know what's going on but I won't tell you until I'm certain' smile which still got on her nerves.

But Lisbon knew she wouldn't change what they had for anything. All her relationships ended after arguments; and yet Patrick Jane didn't want to leave her alone, nor did she want to. So, she wasn't in an actual _relationship _with him, but this surely proved more than anything that what they had was special, unique and strong. Plenty of guys would get fed up of women arguing with them about every little tiny thing; but she knew he enjoyed their quarrels. He probably even looked forward to them, the freak.

She had shared a secret smile to herself when she let Agent Darcy take him for a case. She wanted to know hoe Darcy would cope with him and how he would cope without her. Turns out, Darcy was also one for ending things after a quarrel. Not that she minded, it meant she got her Jane back. And he had missed her. "I missed you too" she had admitted. Only because it had shocked her so much to find out he had missed her too, and had told her in the first place.

Teresa Lisbon and Patrick Jane often quarrelled about anything and everything. And yet, it never seemed a problem to either of them. Because, no matter how much they disagreed, they would never leave or turn away; they were each other's rocks and hiding places- somewhere to go where they weren't judged, laughed at or turned away.

Most quarrels end in anger and frustration. Their quarrels, ended in each one being more and more certain that there was someone in the world who would never leave their side, no matter how small, no matter how big.

* * *

><p><strong>That err , wasn't exactly fluffy but I kinda liked it :) Anyone else let out a little unintentional squeal at the "I missed you" "I missed you too" moment? And has anyone else noticed how they actually say "bye" at the end of their phone conversations instead of just hanging up? It's sweet :) <strong>

**anyway, a review would be appriciated greatly :) **


	18. R is for Right

**I truly suck at updating :( sorry, again! but I'm feeling kinda ill, so if I end up quarentined at home sometime soon... I shall put any short bursts of energy into writing more :P anyways, I hope this is good enough for all of you patient people out there :) **

**Disclaimer: Unfortunaltey, I don't technically own the mentalist in its fullness... However, I can do a pretty cool mind trick and my sister is convinced I'm magic or something!**

**R is for Right**

"I just am my dear, so face it and move on with your life"

"You cannot possibly be right all the time. It just doesn't happen!"

"Well, thanks to some freak mutation in my genetic coding, I _am _always right"

"And modest clearly"

"Of course darling, its part of the Patrick Jane package"

Teresa smirked

"Something funny my dear?" he raised his eyebrow

"Nope." There was no way that she was admitting of what was going on in her mind at that moment. So she stalked off, throwing a cheeky grin over her shoulder at the confused man behind her.

* * *

><p>"It's not him, it's the cousin." He stated to Lisbon. They were stood behind the glass, staring at the victim's brother.<p>

"Why?"

"Darling, I've said it already today. I am always right!"

"Well that's lovely Jane, but I don't think the jury is going to think 'ah well if Mr Jane, who we have recently let off for a murder, says its him then it simply must be!' are they?"

"Um, probably not" he admitted "But _you _know I'm right, don't you?"

"What I know and don't know has nothing to do with you being right all the time! I go on proof and facts." She crossed her arms defensively across her chest

"So you're admitting that I am actually always right?"

"No."

"Face it now, you can't stay in denial forever"

"With any luck I won't have you bothering me forever"

He smiled down at her and she sighed irritably "What now?" she questioned

"I'm sorry to break it to you my dear but when you said "till death do us part" it kinda means the same as forever"

She hit him "You know what, I'll say it! You are always right, and it annoys the crap out of me!"

"I know it does my darling, so I shall try and be more humble and modest in the future. Just for you"

"Thanks Patrick, I really appreciate it" she said, almost sarcastically then stood on her tiptoes and gave him a peck on the cheek

"Hang on, I just did something insanely nice and considerate for once and all I get is a quick kiss on the cheek from my wife?"

"For now, yes" she stated, ruffling his hair fondly, which she knew annoyed him

"Now? Meaning more later"

She turned and faced him "Oh yes. Much more, much later" and left the room to find some solid proof, not just her husband's dammed genius

* * *

><p><strong>Ummm, well there ya go! thats what happens when you shut a delerious child in her bedroom to err... do her art coursework : oops... please don't tell my mum!**


	19. S is for Starlight

**Well, after you've all picked yourselves up from the floor and have recovered from the shock of me actually writing the next one with only a days gap inbetween, I would like to say "HAPPY FRIDAY!" In case you hadn't noticed I am feeling much much better.. although it does feel like I've got a wall of insulation between my ear drums and the noise around me :P Anyways, I shall quit the babbling and share the letter S with you all, enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't actually own The Mentalist, however I have just realised that even if I did you wouldn't believe me if I told you... **

**S is for Starlight**

When Jane killed Red John, he felt he had to go. He needed to leave and re-discover who he now was; after spending so many years wrapped up in his revenge.

Fifty hours journey from the CBI headquarters and he found himself on the porch, leaning against the side. He had found shelter with a kind old couple who had fed him and given him somewhere to stay for three weeks now.

"I always think it looks better in the starlight, don't you?" A voice said from behind him. He turned round and saw May standing in the doorway

He smiled warmly at the old lady "Yeah, yeah it is"

She came and joined him, looking out over the countryside "When I was a little girl, my mamma used to tell me that if I wanted to talk to my pa- who were miles away workin'- then all I had to do was talk to the stars"

"And he'd hear?"

"And he'd hear. Just like she will."

Jane turned to look at her "She? She who?"

"The lady you're in love with but you don't want to think or talk about. Or who you're running away from"

Jane opened his mouth to protest but realised it was useless. He sighed, "How did you know?"

"I may not have your insight young man, but I've been around long enough to know what love is when I see it." She smiled kindly and patted his cheek, "Call her honey, and don't waste any more time"

May's husband, Charlie came up the veranda steps, "She being sentimental again Patrick my man?"

"Just enough" he smiled at the couple "I'll stay out for a bit longer if you don't mind"

"Of course not son, lock up for us when you do come in" Charlie patter his shoulder and went inside with his wife.

Jane wondered if Lisbon was thinking of him. "I'm thinking of you my darling" he whispered in the starlight, wondering if she would hear.

* * *

><p>Lisbon woke up at 5, sunlight streaming through her curtains. She picked up her phone and promptly dropped it when she saw who her missed call was from<p>

"Jane?" she asked out loud, not really caring that she was talking to herself

She pressed in his number and held the phone to her ear with a shaking hand.

"Good morning Lisbon, how are you?"

"I'm fine thanks" she whispered

"Teresa darling I can hardly hear you, speak up"

"it's really you"

He sighed "I know. I'm so sorry darling. I wanted to find out what I was going to do now that he is gone. But I spent far too long wondering when I should have been back, with you"

"We've missed you Jane" she admitted, sitting down on her bed

"We?"

"Me especially. I was thinking about you last night" she chuckled slightly "Remember when you were a little kid and you would wish on a star? I did that last night. Wished I could see you again, even just for a little bit"

Jane's smile grew, and May laughed loudly- seeing his happiness "You should have rung her long ago Patrick my boy" she shook her head and carried on peeling potatoes

"Who's that?" Lisbon asked, hearing a woman's voice

"That's May. I've been staying with her and her husband for a few months now. They are incredible Teresa, you have to meet them"

Lisbon laughed "Oh ok then. Well, get your sorry ass back here and bring them with you"

Half an hour later Jane hung up, promising to pack straight away and thanking the stars for this chance at a new life.

* * *

><p><strong>well now, what do we think of that? there was no bases on which that fic came from... I just started typing and it happened : I hope it was okey dokes for you!**


	20. T is for Tap Dancing

**I'm so sorry- please don't shoot me! it's the easter hols now, so hopefully they should come sooner and better *fingers crossed* Anyway, this one is a little bit wierd, and totally OOC (sorry if thats not your thing!) But it came into my head and I thought I should write it in case I spend another week not sharing anything with you lovely people! So sorry if it is completley crazy...**

**T is for Tap Dancing**

Teresa Lisbon had pretty much assured herself that Patrick Jane could do almost anything, and if he couldn't do something and wanted to- he would put his all into learning whatever it was. But there are some things you just don't expect from certain people.

Like Rigsby refusing a doughnut.

Van Pelt not wanting to go the football game next Saturday.

Cho actually smiling.

And Patrick Jane… tap dancing.

She had wondered why he had jumped up from his usual position- horizontal on the couch with his eyes closed- and was so interested in meeting the people who had worked with the victim. Their vic was a middle-aged man who had been a professional tap-dancer, performing across the country in every state they passed through, and Jane was really worked up about the case.

After chatting to the family, friends, colleagues and the odd soul Jane decided could be influential; they ended up in the lobby of a posh hotel trying to find the man's manager. It was almost silent- men with suits and briefcases were sat reading papers, and the only noises were the ringing of phones and the squeak of shoes as they crossed the shiny marble lobby floor.

"Kinda creepy, huh?" Jane whispered, not wanting to ruin the silence for anyone.

"Well, whenever you feel you wanna end that and make a nuisance of yourself- go right ahead."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, why not" she grinned "Make some noise whilst you're at it"

Jane took a few steps back, straightened his collar and winked at Lisbon; who started to wish she had never said anything in the first place. But then he started to dance… really dance.

It was like nothing she had ever seen before. Jane tapped his feet a couple of times first, waiting to see if he could get the attention of those present in the lobby (which of course he managed) and then burst into a full on routine which nobody wanted to end.

He finished, acknowledged the applause and took a bow- blowing a kiss to Lisbon.

"Close your mouth my dear, you look like a fish" he smiled at her

"That was… incredible!" Lisbon hit him

"OW! What was that for?"

"How long have we known each other? And you've never told me you could do that! Mr Patrick Jane, the world's biggest showman neglected to inform his best friend he could tap dance like Fred Astaire?"

"Firstly, nobody can dance like Fred Astaire- it's just not possible. Secondly, I'm sorry but I didn't want to make you feel like you had to live up to my insane amazing-ness"

"Nice to have the real you back. And 'amazing-ness' isn't a word"

"it is now. Lastly, I am so very glad you refer to yourself as my best friend" he laughed at the look on her face "Don't worry Lisbon I won't mention it if you don't mention my dancing"

"Why wouldn't I mention it? That was AMAZING!"

"Well, thank you again but really- I am trying my best on the modesty front ok? You could at least _try _and help!"

"Sure whatever, I'll play along. But don't blame me if it accidently spills out"

"Thanks Lisbon, you're the bestest friend a guy could want" and he leant down and kissed her cheek.

She blushed slightly and looked away, Jane chuckled slightly

"Like that Lisbon? Or would you have preferred something more like this" and he kissed her passionately, picking her up of the floor and swinging her around.

She pulled away when he put her down, needing to breath. She looked into his eyes and saw them full of love and hope; she guessed hers mirrored his. "Bestest isn't a word" she smiled up at him.

Jane laughed "How very true" and he kissed her again, pulling her up so she wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him as close as possible- oblivious to the noise and scandal they had made in front of those poor unsuspecting souls.

* * *

><p><strong>See, I said it was crazy and totally un-mentalist-like :P and obvously Jane doesn't go around kissing women without any reason... whats that I hear you say? Erica Flynn? <strong>

**Moving on.. even if you thought it was over the line of crazy, let me know!**


	21. U is for Uninvited

**Not bad huh? Only been a few days! Thank you to you lovely folk for such fabulous reviews and encouragments! Especially to Meganelixabethh who has very much cheered me up :D I hope this is to your satisfaction :) **

**Disclaimer: Aparently not. Which would account for the millions that I don't actually have. **

**U is for Uninvited**

"This is not a good idea" Lisbon moaned as she got out of the car. Jane got out and came round to her side

"Yes it is, and if anyone asks- you can blame me"

"Really? You never take the blame for anything!"

"Well, today I am going to be as nice as I possibly can"

Lisbon chuckled "don't strain yourself too much" she hit his arm and pulled him towards the church.

* * *

><p>They walked up to the front, smiling at the guests and trying to get in before someone recognised them.<p>

"He's going to shoot me" she muttered as they took their seat near the back

"Nonsense my dear, Luther Wainright is a respectable man. He'll most likely just fire you"

She hit him again "That is not funny Jane; besides you said you'd take the blame for this one"

"And I will" she looked up at him sceptically "I promise" He reassured, smiling at her "Besides, if you were about to marry an alias of a convicted murderer, you'd want to know wouldn't you?"

"Yeah, but by someone close to me. Not two employees who I specifically asked _not _to come to my wedding."

"Technically he only said _I_ wasn't allowed to come"

"You shouldn't have left your mouse in his draw"

"I had to hide poor little Peter _somewhere! _Besides- you shouldn't have said that you wouldn't come if I wasn't coming. Otherwise you mightn't feel so bad about being here!"

"Oh shut up- I was just being nice"

"You were being wonderful" he leant down and kissed her cheek

Lisbon blushed softly and looked away. He smiled at her embarrassment and changed the conversation for her "So, do you wanna object or shall I"

"You can- you've always been good with words"

He laughed, "Point taken" music began and they stood as the bride entered. Jane leant down and whispered in Lisbon's ear "here we go" she ignored the shivers that went down her spine.

* * *

><p>"Lisbon?" Luther came up to them. Jane looked down at Lisbon and saw her bite her lip<p>

"Luther" he interrupted, stepping forward "Teresa had nothing to do with that, it was all my idea. We didn't want you to have to marry someone and then find out that-"

"Jane" Wainright held up his hand "I was about to thank you both. Even though you turned up uninvited. I thought something was wrong but I had persuaded myself it was pre-wedding nerves. Now I know. Thanks" He shook Jane's hand and patted him on the shoulder.

"Lisbon?"

"Sir?"

"thank you too" he kissed her cheek. "It's much appreciated" he started to walk off but was stopped by Jane, whose face was like thunder

"Luther?" he called, running after him "I know it's been a tough hour or so, but can I ask one thing of you?"

"Of course Jane, anything for you"

"Leave her alone."

"Who? Lisbon?"

"Yes, Lisbon. I mean it- she's mine"

"Ah, so is that why she wasn't going to come without you?"

"Exactly" and he stalked back to Lisbon

"What was all that about?" she asked, her eyes flicking to her boss who stood there watching them

"I told him to leave you alone"

"Right, thanks. Umm, why?"

"I may have said that he can't have you because you're mine"

"Ah I see. Well then, you'd better kiss me"

He grinned, wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close to him bending his head down to meet her lips. She closed the small gap between them- snaking her arms round his neck and trying to get even closer than they were. She had never kissed anyone like that before- it was magical.

Luther Wainright smiled; he had thought Jane was just saying that- but there was no doubt. Those two were crazy about each other

* * *

><p><strong>Should I feel bad for making all this bad stuff happen to poor Luther? Anyway, enjoyed? Let me know- much appriciated!<strong>


	22. U is also for Umbrella

**I know, I know I've already done U... let me explain: I forgot I had done it and so used the following spectacular idea from my good ol' pal Pepper and wrote this. Then I remembered I have already written one for U, and had used up all my creativity on writing this one so had nothing left in me to squeeze out one for V. Any words that begin with V and have a possible story line attached to them would be greatly appreciated... then I might be able to get something done! But I decided this was a waste of time not to share with you lovely people, and you might like it! Enjoy... **

**U is for Umbrella**

Jane followed Lisbon out of the courtroom buildings and bumped into her when she abruptly stopped

"Ow, Jane what was that for?" She turned around and frowned at him

"Me? You're the one who just stopped"

Lisbon sighed, irritated "It's raining you idiot" she pointed out and he noticed it was pouring it down spectacularly. And they had walked there as well, so it wasn't like they could just leg it to Lisbon's car.

"Ah, I guess that could be an issue" He pointed out

"Could be?"

"You should always be prepared my dear"

She frowned at him "Don't tell me you happen to have an umbrella hidden somewhere"

"No, but I'm sure those lovely people over there wouldn't mind letting us borrow one of theirs" he smiled cheekily and walked off to find them an umbrella

"Sorted my dear Lisbon" he joined her again and put up the umbrella over their heads

"Jane, this thing hardly covers us! We'd be dryer without it"

"Sarcasm doesn't suit you Lisbon, now stop complaining and scoot closer to me"

She did as he instructed, linking her arm through his and they set off in the direction of the CBI building. They laughed and joked as it continued pour down around them. Lisbon subconsciously leaned further towards him and ended up resting her head on his shoulder as they paused at each traffic light.

Jane smiled down at the brunette whose head fitted so perfectly "Shall we get something to eat?" He asked as they walked past a warm, dry looking restaurant. Lisbon followed her gaze and smiled gratefully up at him

"yes please"

* * *

><p>They had a lovely meal- not a date of course- and left feeling much dryer, warmer and much better for it. Also, by the time they came out, it had stopped raining<p>

"Shall we?" Jane asked and offered his arm to Lisbon,

She smiled brightly and linked her arm through his, leaning into him again. Lisbon felt him sigh and stopped, wanting him to explain why

He chuckled "Sorry, I just didn't know if you had only been using me for shelter, or whether you actually like being with me"

She smiled, knowing that there was some truth behind the joke "Don't be stupid Jane, you're my best friend! I love being with you" she stood on tiptoes and kissed his cheek gently.

Jane looked down at her, "Best friends?"

"Um, well yeah. I mean, I just thought, I dunno" Lisbon sighed, "Never mind" she said and started to walk again

"Lisbon" His voice stopped her and she turned around and walked back to him

"Yeah?"

"We are best friends" she beamed at him "But, I don't think we can be best friends forever"

She looked close to tears "I know, I get it. You've got to find him, kill him and run away so you don't get jailed for it. It's ok, I can handle it"

"No, you don't understand." He cupped her face with his hands "I won't be doing any running any time soon. If you'll let us be more than friends"

Lisbon's face exploded with joy and she flung her arms round his neck, kissing him soundly. They pulled back eventually and he brushed a stray hair away from her face,

"Shall we continue this elsewhere?" he asked

* * *

><p><strong>as always, thoughts and feeings :P thanks for bearing with me on this slight problem!<strong>


	23. V is for Van Pelt

**Bonjour peeps! Are you sitting comfortably? No? Well hurry up then, vite vite, assez-vous. Merci, thankyou. Hope this does it for you lovely folks!**

**Disclaimer: non, mais j'ai beaucoup de devoirs de français. Et maintenant je pense que je aurait pu devenir français. la honte, désolé à ce sujet! (p.s for those who think I did that on google translate, I actually didn't! incredible, right?) **

**V is for Van Pelt**

Grace loved match-making. In fact, it was probably quite a talent by now. As she sat watching Jane and the boss bicker as they strolled down the corridors, she smiled to herself. They were so obviously smitten with each other, but they wouldn't do anything about it. She had been certain that after Lisbon had killed Red John and Jane hadn't blamed her or run away, that something would happen between them. And yet, here they were; five months later and nothing had changed between them.

"I'm going to do something" she announced aloud

"Huh?" Rigsby asked, looking up from his computer

"Jane and the boss you idiot" Cho commented, not even glancing away from his book

"Oh, right" Wayne turned back to van Pelt "What are you gonna do?"

"I am going to woo Lisbon for Jane, since he seems to be so incapable of doing it himself"

"Don't get too carried away" he smiled and she laughed

"I'll do my best not to."

* * *

><p>The next day, Lisbon came storming into the bullpen "JANE! WHAT ARE YOU THINKING?"<p>

He looked up from his Sudoku book "I was thinking, that's where the one goes in that square, but I get the feeling we're talking about something else." He frowned, noticing the rose in her hand "Whose the rose from?"

She sighed exasperatedly "You, apparently" Lisbon turned and went back into her office, Jane following

Rigsby looked over at Grace "Not going brilliantly yet, huh?"

"It will, trust me, it will."

* * *

><p>"You should take the boss" Van Pelt commented as Jane continued to rant about wanting to go to the cinema<p>

"Oh yeah, I hadn't thought if that. LIIIISBON?" he got up and went to find the boss

"Well that was easy" Grace chuckled and threw a pen at Cho "Come on, you've got to admit that was good"

"Depends what happens"

"Good point." She sat thinking for a few minutes before clicking around on her computer, printing something off and waited for Jane to come back in.

He returned a few moments later "Thanks for the idea Grace" He smiled at her,

_Not the way he smiles at the boss _she thought to herself

"No problem" she smiled back "Oh, I don't know if you want them, but I have these vouchers for a restaurant nearby. I don't really have anyone to go with, so you can have them if you want"

"Great, thank you Grace" He took them from her and literally danced in the direction of Lisbon's office.

* * *

><p><em>Two years later<em>

"Lastly, but most importantly I want to thank Grace Van Pelt" Jane nodded in her direction, and she blushed slightly "Grace, without you we wouldn't be here today. We were both too stubborn to realise what was right under our noses, and it took your prodding to get us in the right direction. We are eternally indebted to you" he took his wife's hand and kissed it "You want to say something"

Teresa stood up, still holding her husband's hand "As many of you know, we don't normally agree on things." There was a soft laughter around the room "But on this point, we agree fully and completely. Grace, over these past two years you have become more of a friend than a co-worker, and now I feel like you're practically my sister. Thank you so much"

She sat back down and kissed her husband softly, who pulled her closer to him so that her head rested on his shoulder.

Grace smiled at them. They were still totally smitten, but at least now they were together and smitten. She chuckled and turned to Rigsby,

"See, I told you I had a talent for match-making"

* * *

><p><strong>Well, there you have it! Major thanks to vanrigsby for the idea :) and to the rest of you lovely lot for your ideas :D xx<strong>


	24. W is for Winter

**Prepare yourselves, this is short! Sorry about that, but I think its cuteness makes up for it :P **

**Disclaimer: Nope. Nu-huh. Nada. No sir. Not me. **

**W is for Winter**

Jane had never been particularly fond of winter. People started to get excited about Christmas, even though it was still a few months away, it was always freezing and miserable and yet people expected you to stay jolly and joyful.

And now, as he sat in his cosy attic staring out at the world beneath him, it started to snow. Great.

"Hey, Jane?" Lisbon called from the doorway "You busy?"

Jane smiled; it was like their little code- if he wanted time alone, he was obviously very busy and she would understand that

"Never too busy for you my dear"

She smiled back "So you're not too busy to come and interview a suspect with me?"

"I'd love to, but it _is _snowing" he pointed out of the window, as if it would be snowing anywhere else.

"I know, but if we can just nail this one then Wainright might give us a bit more time off over Christmas" She looked at him with her best puppy dog eyes "Besides, we can go make snow angels after"

Jane jumped up out of his seat, placing his cup and saucer down on the small table beside him "Count me in"

"Good" She beamed and almost skipped out. Who'd have thought Teresa Lisbon would get so excited about a bit of snow?

* * *

><p>It would seem that a person's excitement is extremely contagious, as Patrick Jane spent about an hour getting thoroughly soaked making snow angels and have an insane snowball fight with his boss and yet enjoying himself immensely. Neither of them had laughed so much in years.<p>

Lisbon threw a well-aimed shot at Jane and hit him full on in the face

"That does it, you little minx!" He shouted, picking up some snow and then chasing after her. She screamed and tried to doge out of the way but ended up pulling him with her. They landed in a giggling heap on the floor; Lisbon slightly squashed beneath him

"Got you" He pointed out, throwing the snow lamely onto her shoulder

"Such a gentleman" she remarked

"Not exactly" he motioned to the compromising position they were now in

"Ah, I see what you mean" She nodded, but made no move to get up "Although technically," she continued "if a woman doesn't object, then the man in question is still very much a gentlemen, on the grounds that whatever the situation is, it is desirable to both parties in question"

"Did you just make all of that up?" he grinned

"Yep"

"You should have been a lawyer"

"Never would have met you" she pointed out "also would never had ended up in such a position as this

Neither one had moved, and it was starting to get painful for them both

"And is this situation 'desirable' to madam?" Jane asked

"It is sir, if sir is not objecting to it"

"Sir most defiantly is not" and he leant down to kiss her.

* * *

><p>Jane and Lisbon entered the bullpen, still giggling but with soaking wet clothes<p>

"What on earth were you two doing?" Rigsby asked, trying to not think about how motherly he sounded

"What any normal person would do when it snows" Lisbon answered "Have a snowball fight"

"And you ended up _that _wet from a snowball fight?" Grace asked, handing them both a mug of tea. Jane sat down on the couch and Lisbon perched on a desk

"Well, amongst other things" Jane said, winking at Lisbon who blushed bright red and choked on her tea.

* * *

><p><strong>Aww poor Lisbon :P anyway, please do share your lovely thoughts (and ideas for X and Z!) <strong>

**love to you all xxx**


	25. this isn't a story, sorry

Hello to you my lovely readers,

This is a note to say sorry and to explain myself to you all. Basically, I'm not going to finish this alphabet :/ I know it sounds like I cant be bothered and stuff but I have realised that this isn't what I want to be doing at the moment. Its different for everyone I guess, but my parents have only just realised the two different lives I have- the way I am around my friends (and FF) and how I am with them and at church.

Im sorry for not finishing this story, but im gonna stop with the writing for now, aologies for that :(

Sorry guys for not continuing with this and all my other writing but I think it has to stop now. And that was a totally depressing thing that I've gone and shared with a load of random strangers who actually don't know... but I didn't want to just leave you all hanging and not knowing what had happened to me!

You've all been lovely

Saz xxx


End file.
